Credo (Devil May Cry)
|-|Credo= |-|Angelo Credo= Summary Credo is the Supreme General of the Holy Knights, and earned his title due to his ability with a blade, his austere demeanor and ability to lead his forces have made him a beloved leader and comrade. As Kyrie’s brother, he too has accepted Nero into his family, despite the youth’s insubordination. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Credo Origin: Devil May Cry Gender: Male Age: Likely over 30 Classification: Former Human, Demon Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Aura, Master Swordsman, Likely Possession (Scales from the weaker demons, who have all shown multiple times to be able to possess inanimate and living things), Transformation which grants him such abilities as Teleportation, Summoning, and Flight |-|Resistances=Resistant to the Following: Resistance to Reality Warping, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Petrification (Demons are stated to be resistant to the Beastheads assimilation process, which includes those abilities), Soul Manipulation (Scales from other demons, who can handle going through the crust of the demon world, which is stated to turn souls into monsters), Corruption (Type 3. Can breathe on demonic air, which turns normal people into monsters), Madness Manipulation (Type 3, scales to other demons while in Devil Trigger, who can stay on the Demon World, which causes despair and insanity), Disease Manipulation (Approaching the Demon World, being inside or near a Demon World nexus causes "unearthly illness" which makes it difficult to concentrate and causes intense nausea and dizziness, should scale to other demons while in Devil Trigger) and Fear Manipulation (Can casually fight against demons, and their presence can cause fear) Attack Potency: City level (Stronger than Echidna, could held his own against a casual Nero, but was overpowered) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Echidna, can keep up with a casual Nero) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should be capable of lifting the same mass as Vergil) Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level, higher with Aegis Shield (Can deflect Nero's casual attacks) Stamina: High Range: Varies from extended melee range to tens of meters with golden spears. Standard Equipment: A durendal sword and the Aegis Shield. Intelligence: Above Average. As the Captain of the Holy Knights, Credo has an immense experience in combat. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Angelo Credo: '''After Ascension Ceremony, Credo possesses a demonic form called "Angelo Credo", or "One-Winged Dark Knight". This form allows him fly, as well as to use abilities that are listed below: ** '''Golden Swords: '''Credo can summon golden swords, which can be shot at his opponent. Credo can also surround an enemy with them. ** '''Aegis Shield: '''A shield which represents Credo's faith in the Order. It's highly durable, as seen from that it can easily block Nero's attacks with Red Queen. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Devil May Cry Category:Capcom Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Artificial Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Shield Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users Category:Spear Users Category:Knights Category:Captains Category:Immortals Category:Tier 7